Kissing With Bittersweet
by Datter Av Sverdet
Summary: ¿Has visto esos pueblos tan aburridos que parece que nunca pasa nada?/"Dios, por favor, no me jodas… te lo ruego que no sea ningún violador ¡Por lo que más quieras, que no sea nada de eso y que sea cosa de mi alocada imaginación, por favor!"/ Brenda pensó que este era uno de esos /Oh, dios ¡Te dije que no me jodas!/ Pero le aguarda unas cuantas sorpresas.
1. Capítulo I

.

¡Hola! n.n Después de mucho pensarlo... y pelear horas contra mi querida musa (Ser endemoniado que no coopera conmigo DX) Eh decido al fin hacer mi fic de Corazón de melón/Amour sucré con mi personaje del juego n_n

.

Antes de empezar deben de saber que esta historia ya la había escrito en el foro Corazón de Melón pero por cosas de poco tiempo y poca imaginación no pude seguirlo, solo espero que mi musa esta vez se ponga de mi lado e_e además... antes usaba las fichas de las chicas que me dieron en el foro, pero como me pareció injusto, además desleal, usar sus fichas e decidió poner mis propios personajes.

.

¡Sin más que decir, a leer se a dicho!

* * *

**Kissing With Bittersweet**

.

.

.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Gruño enfurecida como perro rabioso.

-He-hermana ¿Bren?… -Susurro temeroso, la chica tenían un aura aterradora alrededor mientras destrozaba a una pobre almohada con los puños, sacándola todo el relleno como si estuviera boxeando.

-¿Qué pasa, Ken? –El pobre chico de grandes anteojos retrocedió espantado y totalmente pálido, los ojos rojos de su hermana parecía expresar el deseo de muerte y sangre.

-Es-esa al-almu-u-uada e-es mi-a –Apunto, temblando de pies a cabeza, a al pedazo de tela destrozado y plumas voladas.

La chica miro a al su hermano, ya sin la expresión de asesina en serie de hace momentos, quien temblaba como si hubiera visto pasar a Freddy Krueger, junto a Voldemort yendo directamente a Silent Hill. Después miro hacia lo que quedaba de la almohada, miro a su hermano, luego a la almohada, a Ken, la almohada, Ken, almohada, Ken, almohada y así sucesivamente.

-je –Soltó una risita, mientras formaba una sonrisa forzada en la cara –jejejeje Lo siento jejeje… -Suspiro rendida –Aun no me puedo creer que tendremos que mudarnos.

-B-bueno, sabes que mamá y papá tratan de hacer lo mejor para nosotros –Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana se sentaba en el suelo.

Brenda lo miro allí parado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Frunciendo el ceño, algo confundido y extrañado se acercó a su hermana, se sentó en el suelo cerca de la chica pero esta le hizo una seña para decirle que le iba a contar algo, se acercó un poco más hasta tener su oreja cerca de la cara de su hermana y…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJERAS PAPÁ AL VIEJO VERDEEEEEEEE!

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! – Un chibi Ken era jalado por ambas mejillas de la cara por una enfurecida albina mientras él lloriqueaba a moco tendido -¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO, NO LO VUELVO HACEEEER!

* * *

_No lo entiendo y no me importa cuántas veces me lo repitieron. Yo **no** quiero mudarme, no quiero irme a un pueblecito en medio de ningún lugar, no quería separarme de mi ciudad, mi hogar, ni alejarme del parque en donde tantas veces Ken y yo salíamos a andar en bicis o de mí casa, en donde guardo miles y miles de recuerdos. Yo no quería irme. Pero bueno, esto poco les importo a mi mamá y al viejo caliente de su marido._

-**Ken, recuerda tomar tu vitamina cada dos horas, y recuerda que no puedes correr mucho o te agitaras, tampoco olvides que no puedes comer ajo o comidas con vinagre, la comida frita no es sana en la noche así que no la comas y no dejes que tu hermana lo coma, y aléjate de los yogures naturales, también aleja a tu hermana de los dulces ya sabes cómo se pone cuando come una barra de chocolate…** -Así se escuchaba la preocupada voz la madre de los chicos dando instrucciones a su pequeño Ken a través del aparato telefónico.

-Si mamá… no lo olvidare mamá… de acuerdo mamá –Sonriendo inocentemente a los mandatos de su madre, mientras que a su lado se encontraba una albina metida en una bolsa para papas atada de pies y manos con la boca tapada mientras se movía como un gusano o babosa en un intento de liberarse.

-hmmm hmmm ¡hmmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmmm! (Traducción: me las pagaran ¡Cuando me liberé juro que me las pagaran!)

Los demás pasajeros del bus miraban por el rabillo del ojo sorprendidos como la joven chica se encontraba metida en una bolsa de papas matando a todos los que se cruzaban con su mirada carmesí con el jovencito de apariencia despistada y desalineada hablando tranquilamente por el móvil como si nada de eso estuviera pasando. Ken cortó comunicación con su madre y fijo su vista a su hermana, que en esos momentos acababa de fulminar con la mirada a la mitad de las personas. Una gota resbalo de su cabeza.

-Hermana –Brenda fijo su mirada en el castaño, mirándolo de una forma más dulce que a los demás –Mamá dice que ya te puedo soltar, porque ya no hay forma para que te escapes pues nos encontramos a más de 400 kilómetros del aeropuerto y está segura que vos no caminas eso ni aunque te amenacen con un arma.

-"_Que bien que me conoce_" –Pensó la albina con una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

-… así que no te muevas mucho para así te desato ¿De acuerdo?

Brenda y Ken se encontraban en un bus hacia uno de los pueblos más alejados de la ciudad que ellos dos conocían. Todo porque a su madre que le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que tendrían que alejarse de la ruidosa ciudad por un tiempo, Brenda solo se preguntaba ¿Porque no se iba ella fuera de la ciudad y a ellos los dejaba con su padre? Por lo menos si quería salir de la ciudad que saliera ella, pero no, eran ellos dos quienes tenían que salir de la ciudad solo porque a su madre se le antojo que debían irse a para a un pequeño pueblecito en medio de ningún lugar.

Su madre llamado a la aerolínea, reservó boletos y los mando a la casa de su ex cuñada, quien al parecer se encontraba en cantada de que sus sobrinos se fueran a quedar con ella por una temporada. Al parecer a su madre no le importó que ya se encontraran en medio del primer trimestre para cambiarlos de colegio y de ciudad. No, para ella lo mejor para sus pequeños era mandarlos con su tía a la cual no habían visto desde hace diez años.

Pero lo que más le enfadaba a Brenda era que su padre no se había negado al plan alocado de su madre, es más estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de su ex mujer ¿Mandarlos con una persona, que aunque fuera su tía, no la habían visto en años? ¡Y por si fuera poco que a mucho esfuerzo se acordaban de ella! ¿Pero en que estaban pensando?

A Ken no le pareció mala idea. Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevas personas, aunque era algo excesivo mandarlos al otro lado del país, no sonaba nada mal.

Ambos hermanos se encontraba en un pequeño bus, después de haber bajado del avión, ocupado por menos de veinte personas, todas esparcidas por los asientos alejados unos de otros. Pero era tan pocas personas que a Ken y a Brenda les sorprendía que incluso hubiera un micro hacia aquellos pueblecitos alejados de la ciudad ¿Cuántas veces pasaría aquel micro por la terminal? ¿Dos veces cada tres meses? Parecía poco tiempo e incluso se notaba que ni se tomaban la molestia de modernizar el micro, pues tenía un aspecto algo antiguo y viejo pero por lo menos se mantenía y no parecía una chatarra andante.

-Mamá dijo… -Hablo Ken llamando la atención de su albina melliza ya liberada – que en la terminal del pueblo nos vendrá a buscar la tía Fanny ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Si ¿Vos no? –Le pregunto mirando hacia el frente.

-No ¿Cómo era?

-Era la misma persona que en nuestro cumpleaños número seis apareció vestida de calamar gigante con tutu rosa sobre un monociclo –Miro de reojo como Ken procesaba la información dada.

-¿¡La misma!? ¿En serio? –La miro exaltado con los anteojos casi cayéndose de su cara dejando a la vista unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas.

-Yeah.

-Emmm ¿Cre-crees que aparezca con unos de sus raros trajes? –Se acomodó los gruesos anteojos.

-¡Seguro! Así que no te sorprendas si ves un cangrejo, un unicornio o cualquier rareza, es la tía Fanny.

Pasaron casi tres horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la terminal del pequeño pueblo, el lugar estaba más desolado que un cementerio. Solo se encontraba una mujer en la boletería y un viejo hombre barriendo el suelo sin nada más que hacer.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y miraron el lugar, Brenda fijo su mirada en un matorral seco que pasaba por ahí movido por el viento mientras que Ken se encontraba de piedra ¿No era que la tía tenía que estar esperándolos? A menos que su tía se hiciera pasar por un hombre que barre o una jovencita en la boletería no había ningún rastro de vida más… a menos que contáramos a las plantas de alrededor.

- Ken, me parece… que… se olvidaron de nosotros… -Miro a su hermano mientras Ken seguía de piedra.

-Ya-ya lo sé.

-¡Ah!… –Silencio entre los dos -¿Ken?

-¿Si?

-Emmmm… ¿No sería mejor esperar sentados allá? –Brenda apunto a una banca de madera que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

-O-ok.

El sol se encontraba ya escondiéndose entre las macetas que rodeaban al pueblo, el reloj que se encontraba sobre un muro de la terminal ya apuntaba las siete menos cuarto. La mujer de la boletería seguía allí sentada tranquilamente sin nada que hacer, el hombre que barría ya hacía rato que se había ido. Solo se encontraba ellos dos con cuatro grandes maletas de ropa a su alrededor, un teléfono que no tenía crédito para llamar, se habían dado cuenta cuando trataron de llamar a su madre, y sin saber en qué momento los vendrían a buscar. Había usado el teléfono de la terminal para llamar a su tía pero nadie había contestado.

La noche se acercaba y ellos seguían varados en medio de la terminal sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer.

Brenda miro hacia el cielo, la luna ya se estaba haciendo presente en el cielo celeste con el color gris de una simple nube. Suspiro, se levantó y fue hasta la cera y miro por ambos lados esperando ver algún auto, nada de nada, ni un alma. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Ken, ella lo miro a él y él a ella. Las gafas de culo de botella de él contra los ojos rojos sangre de ella.

-Bren…

-Ken…

-Bre-Bren –Comenzó a lloriquear el castaño a moco tendido.

-Ke-Ken –Le siguió de cerca la albina con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar.

-¡Breeen! –Chibi Ken se lanzó contra su melliza apretándola en un abrazo.

-¡No llores, Keni! –Exclamo con las lágrimas en los ojos devolviendo el abrazo, sin dejarla caer mientras chibi Ken frotaba su cara contra el vientre de su hermana y ahora no lloraba lágrimas sino que eran cataratas.

-¡No quiero vivir aquí! Es feo, apesta, hace frió y creo que el perro de allá me ha hecho un meo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, no es tan feo, está bien que huele como un zoológico y que haga frío, y lo del perro no te preocupes, nos lo comeremos para el desayuno de mañana o la cena de esta noche –Brenda abrazo con fuerza al chibi Ken mientras este seguía llorando, se alejó un poco de chibi Ken para mirarlo con los anteojos empañados en lágrimas –Ante todo hay que ser fuertes ¡Esta noche comeremos perro a la planchan! ¿Te parece? ¿O prefieres perro a la sartén? No tengo sartén pero puedo hacer el intento.

El pobre perro que estaba echado cómodamente en el suelo sintió un extraño escalofrío y rápidamente su instinto le advirtió peligro, sus orejas se levantaron de forma inmediata. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia los costados buscando la razón de su peligro, lo encontró cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los rostros hambrientos de un chibi Ken y una enloquecida albina con los ojos brillando de forma espantosa y un hilillo de baba que salía de la boca del castaño. Una gota callo de la cabeza del animal.

-Sopa de perro.

-Perro con frutas.

-Perro frito.

-Perro hervido.

El canino se apresuró a escapar, espantando salió corriendo aullando lastimosamente.

-¡Perro cobarde! ¡Ven y pelea como hombre! –Le grito Brenda.

-En realidad, es un perro, no un hombre –Le corrigió Ken, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Hahn, ok –Dijo - ¡Ven y pelea como perro! –Volvió a gritar, se giró a ver a Ken-¿Así está bien?

-¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro chicos!

Ambos se giraron en busca de la voz femenina. De un pequeño coche, pintados de un llamativo naranja con puntos rosas salió lo que parecía ser un pikachu cabezón y que se había puesto a dieta porque sinceramente se le colgaba flácidos pedazos de piel por todo el cuerpo. La cola la tenía totalmente chueca y había por lo menos dos marcar de zapatos en ella.

Ken y Brenda miraron al pikachu como si hubiera bajado de una nave extraterrestre.

-Keni –Murmuro Brenda sin quitarle los ojos al pikachu parlante.

-¿Si? –Contesto el castaño aun si poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Estoy viendo un horrible pikachu que habla, dime ¿Estoy alucinando?

-No, yo también lo estoy viendo.

-Hahn… -Después de mirar un momento más a la horrorosa imitación de pikachu se dispuso a hablar - Eres la tía Fanny ¿No es así?

-¡Así es! Hace mucho que no los veo, no puedo creer que me hayan reconocido con mi disfraz puesto –Se quieto la cabeza de pikachu dejando ver el rostro de una mujer que no parecía que pisaba siquiera los cuarenta años con diminutas arrugas que apenas se notaban alrededor de los ojos verdes que combinaban con el castaño de su corto cabello. Les sonrió –Por lo que veo me estuvieron esperando desde hace mucho, lo siento tarde un poco porque no sabía en qué parada iban a bajar jejeje –Sonrío rascándose la nuca.

-"_Digas lo que digas, no te creeré nada_" –Pensaron al unísono Ken y Bren con una gota en la cabeza. – "_Es imposible que exista otra parada en este pueblo_"

-¿Nos vamos? –Los invito a entrar al extraño coche.

* * *

La casa de la tía era encantadora, aunque todavía a Brenda no le gustaba pasar entre tantos gnomos del pequeño jardín delantero. Tantos enanos con sonrisa plastificadas en la cara y los ojos mirándote fijamente sin perderte de vista, sinceramente prefería mil veces tener a Chuky de gnomo, pensó mirando los rostros de los pequeños enanos. Por lo menos estaba segura que por la noche cuando estuviera viendo porno o algo parecido, él se aparecería para matarla ¡Con estos gnomos una no está segura que si te van a violar o te van a matar! Malditos gnomos pervertidos.

La casa de la tía Fanny era bastante pintoresca, como esas casas de los suburbios para ricos que una puede ver en las telenovelas de la tarde. Por afuera estaba forrada en madera mientras que por adentro todo tenía un lindo tono durazno que le daba un extraño toque cálido, hogareño. Al ser de dos plantas, los cuartos se encontraban en la parte de arriba junto al baño, el cuarto de Bren, el de Ken, el de la tía y dos más para invitados. Abajo estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor y segundo baño. Además de eso, un patio trasero… que tenía piscina y con una gran variedad de plantas.

Si preguntan si la tía Fanny no es contrabandista o tal vez mafiosa, Bren no sabía y aun tenía la duda, y si es así, se iba para el negocio familiar. No tenía idea de lo que trabaja la tía, pero estaba segura que no gana nada mal para hacerse tal casona.

-A-a-a-a ¡Achú!

-¿Bren, que haces levantada?

-¡Keeeen! No quiero estar acostada. Más tiempo paso en la cama, más siento que me atropello un camión.

-El doctor dijo que solo será un virus de cuarenta y ocho horas, tienes que estar en reposo por ese tiempo.

Al día siguiente después de que la tía los llevara a la casa de ella, la albina amaneció con los ojos irritados e hinchados, con la apariencia de que en la noche se hubiera ido a boxear y su boxeador imaginario barrió el piso con ella, estaba segura, la nariz enrojecida que como el reno Rodolfo casi se la podía imaginar alumbrándola por las noches, además de un constante estornudo que cada dos minutos destrozaba su cabeza. En otras palabras estaba preciosa… ¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? ¡Estaba espantosa! Parecía salida de alguna película de terror del pues de haber metido los dedos en un enchufe ¡Incluso Keni se puso a llorar cuando la vio! Aunque seguía pensando que exagero un poco cuando se puso a rezar.

El caso es que el médico dijo que tendría que reposar por cuarenta y ocho horas, por lo tanto no podría empezar las clases. No le molesta el hecho de faltar a clases, estaba segura que a nadie le molesta eso, pero lo que le molestaba era que entonces Ken tendría que empezar él solo el primer día.

-P-pero ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas al colegio sin mí! –Se puso a hacer puchero -¡No te vayas Keni! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te daré galletas de chocolobo!

-¿Chocolobo?

-De chocolate.

-¡Ah! –Dijo sin la expresión de confusión en su cara –Pero Bren, tengo que ir al colegio.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro con la voz entre cortada las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos escarlata - ¿La-la escuela es más importante q-que yo? ¿Qué tu melliza?

-N-no, no quise decir eso –Dijo totalmente nervioso.

-¡Claro, cómo no! ¡Ahora que yo estoy enferma y fea ya no me quieres! ¿Verdad? –Alzar la voz, puso las manos en la cadera y lo miro de forma recriminatoria.

-¡No, claro que no es eso! –Hablo rápidamente en un intento de calmar a su hermana mientras movía sus manos negando todo –Aunque está bien que te ves un poquito mal por estar enferma…

-¿Estás diciendo que me veo fea? –Contrajo la voz tratado de detener el enojo que la comía por dentro. Por la cara de Ken dedujo que no lo pudo lograr.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo no-!

-¡Ahora prefieres a un cochino edificio, en vez de a mí porque crees que estoy fea! –Le grito interrumpido a Ken en medio de un mar de lágrimas sin escuchar lo que le decía -¡Pues vete a casarte con tu cochino edificio! ¡Espero que sean muy felices juntos y tengan miles y miles de minis-edificios juntos!

-Pero… ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Solo será un día –Murmuro. Frunció el ceño, aún más enfadada ¿Cómo... cómo se atrevía a negarlo todo cuando recién se lo acaba de confesar?

-¡Pues vete con tu edifico! ¡Así que corre, corre, corre corazón, de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz! –Le apunto la puerta y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-P-pero… -Tartamudeo Ken –Si siempre que corremos me pasas de largo.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿No te querías ir con tu edificiocito? –Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pe-pero… -Tartamudeo Ken mirándole aterrado.

-¡VETE, ENGAÑA HERMANAS! ¡AMA EDIFICIOS! –Le grito mientras le comenzaba a lanzar las almohadas que había en el sofá.

-¡Ya me voy, ya me voy! –Agarro su mochila que estaba en el sofá y salía despavorido por la puerta.

Se quedo viendo la puerta por la cual había salido corriendo Ken, espero dos minutos o más con la esperanza que capaz hubiera cambiado de opinión y se hubiera decidido quedarse con ella e ir al colegio mañana, pero no, no volvió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y la angustia junto a la tristeza ataco su pecho, las piernas perdieron sus fuerzas y cayo de rodillas al suelo, sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca, mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. ¿Por qué siempre los hombres engañan a sus hermanas con los edificios? Son todos iguales, todos.

-Pero, Bren… ¿Qué haces en el suelo, querida?

Giro su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba la tía Fanny con un disfraz de naranja con leotardo y con sombrero de una hojita verde que salía de una pequeña rama.

-Tíaaaa –Dijo en un lamento para luego volver a sollozar.

La tía Fanny le miro preocupada, así que corrió a ponerse a su lado con toda rapidez. Se sentó en el suelo aun cuando le costo mucho con el disfraz, más bien parecía una pelota anaranjada con la única y maravillosa capacidad de rodar.

-¿Pero qué paso, terroncito? –Le pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano.

-¡Ken me engaño con un edificio!

-¿Qué Ken qué? –Se quedo sorprendida, parpadeo un momento y termino por fruncir el ceño -¡Ya vera ese jovencito cuando vuelva a casa! ¡Engañar a su hermana con un edificio! ¿Pero para adónde va a ir a parar esta sociedad? Vamos nena, te daré un jugo de manzana y luego una sopa de pollo… -Miro para todo lados y luego miro a su sobrina –Pero antes ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme, cielo?

Bren se paso todo el día acostada tomando jugos de distintos tipos de frutas y el delicioso caldo de pollo de la tía, eso sí aun se encontraba dolida por el engaño de Ken, pero igual no era todo su culpa, está el hecho de que es obligatorio el ir al colegio por lo que hablaría con él para ponerle los puntos sobre los edificios pedófilos ¡Pero no significa que tiene derecho o excusa para llamarle fea! De eso también le hablaría.

Se encontraba viendo cómodamente la telenovela de la tarde en el televisor móvil de la tía. Bona le declaraba a su marido, el guapísimo José Alberto de Alto Río que su hijo era en realidad el hijo de su medio hermano y que ella estaba esperando otro hijo, posiblemente del carnicero ¿O era el verdulero?… ¡Esperen, el verdulero tiene como setenta! ¿Abra sido tan guarra Bona como para tirar al verdulero? La novela "**Mal de amores**" termino dejándola con la incógnita de como se lo tomaría José al descubrir que su amada esposa era una zorra ¡Estúpidas novelas que siempre se quedan en la mejor parte!

Las demás novelas que le siguieron seguían una temática repetitiva en las historia, chica buena se enamorada del chico bueno que es tan idiota que no se da cuenta que sale con la chica mala y solo presta atención a la chica buena para darle la hora, mientras que el chico malo iba perdidamente enamorado de la chica buena que solo lo quiere como amigo. Pero la chica mala trata de probar chance con el chico malo aun estando con el chico bueno, pero el chico malo ama a la chica buena, por lo que la chica mala odia a la chica buena… ¿Por qué siempre tan repetitivas las novelas? ¡Iba a reclamarle al canal de televisión! Por lo menos en su novela favorita la historia es más interesante.

Suspiro, rendida al ver que no encontraría algo más interesante en el televisor. Dejo en el canal cualquiera y cerro los ojos en espera del que sueño viniera por ella.

El ruido del aparato se transformo en solo un murmullo de fondo, mientras el fondo negro a absorbía más y más.

…

Frunció el ceño al sentir una corriente de frío ponerle la piel de gallina, se hizo un bollito y abrazo la almohada. Enterró su rostro en ella ¿En que momento ella había abierto la ventana? No recordaba que lo hubiera hecho… alzo los hombros, pensó en la posibilidad de que la tía Fanny hubiera entrado y decidido ventilar un poco el cuarto.

Se sobresalto al sentir aire cálido chocar contra su piel, específicamente en su oreja. No, no era solo aire caliente, podía sentir el colchón a su lado hundido hacia abajo. Palpo con la mano la _almohada_, no, aquello no podía ser su querida almohada con estampados de _Setas_* primero, porque su almohada no era tan dura como aquello que estaba abrazando. Segundo… lo que estaba tocando no era la tela de una almohada… más bien era… algo muy suvecito a diferencia de la aspereza de la tela de la almohada, si se le permitía opinar.

-"_Dios, por favor, no me jodas… te lo ruego que no sea ningún violador ¡Por lo que más quieras, que no sea nada de eso y que sea cosa de mi alocada imaginación, por favor!_" –Respiro profundamente. Grave error, el aroma del individuo dio de lleno contra su nariz, y aroma que se asemejaba a colonia junto a un sutil olor a hombre. Sintió en su pecho saltar desbocadamente con un nudo en su estomago y un calorcito en sus mejillas. – "_Bu-bueno, por lo menos el intruso sabe de perfumes_"

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de no alterase más de lo que ya estaba, pero no puedo evitar levantarse bruscamente al ver lo que tenía al lado.

-Oh, dios ¡Te dije que no me jodas! –Murmuro con los ojos abiertos.

Sobre su cama se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo que a la luz de los destellos del son contra la ventana parecían prenderse fuego, durmiendo profundamente con un rostro tan calmado y pacifico que casi parecía un pecado atreverse a despertarlo. Una de sus mechas rojizas cruzaba su frente y terminaba rozando su mejilla en diagonal, Bren tuvo el impulso de correr ese mechón y acomodarlo detrás de la oreja, pero contuvo su impulso y comenzó a morder sus uñas porque algo había que inevitable la puso tan roja como un tomate maduro, lo que más llamaba la atención… era que es chico no llevaba absolutamente nada puesto.

-¡Tengo un chico desnudo en mi cama!

**ʕ•ܫ•ʔ Continuara ʕ•ܫ•ʔ**

* * *

Seta* Es el hongo que te da PC en el juego de Mario Bros, no creo que alguien no allá jugado el juego y no lo conozca XD

¡Y allí quedo! :D ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si, no? ¿Piensan que tengo que mejorar? ¿Me pongo un escudo para lo tomates podridos? ¿Piensan matarme por dejarlo allí? n_n ¡Todas sus opiniones cuentan! Creo que todas saben quien es el chico y estoy segura que muchas quisieran estar en el lugar de Bren ¬u¬ No las culpo... yo también le tengo envidia ¡Lo abrazo sin nadita de ropa! XD Nosotras ni con ropa de por medio podemos abrazarlo u.u

Bueno, cualquier critica, tomatazos, maldiciones, amenazas y demás, sera bien venido en los reviews n_n Violen a sus chicos favoritos, coman galletas, hagan el mal, cuiden a los animales, no sean curiosas, jueguen vídeo juegos, respeten a la ropa (Por amor a Alexy n.n), desprecien a las brujas, zorras y etc, trollen a la gente, ya saben, lo anormal XD y cuídense ^-^

~Goodbye~ (n.n)/


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hello! Aquí estoy yo con mi querida musa (Que esta de mi lado últimamente :D) Con el segundo capítulo de este maravilloso y encantador fic. Después de ver sus comentarios y las amenazas de tortura y muerte que recibí, supe que el final del primer capi les gusto n.n (Chicas, no me pueden matar, si me matan... se quedan sin fic XD)

.

Como no lo puse en el capítulo anterior lo pondré aquí

.

Los personajes de corazón de melón son **propiedad de ChiNoMiko**, yo los usos sin fines de lucro.

.

¡Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Kissing With Bittersweet**

**.**

.

.

Miro abochornada al chico que dormía en su cama, con las mejillas levemente encendidas. Trato de calmarse y pensar tranquilamente sin alterarse una explicación del porqué un chico estaba en su cama.

Mordió una de sus uñas, nerviosa.

Poso sus ojos sobre el chico, quien dormía tranquilamente sin enterarse de los ojos escarlata que lo miraban tan curiosos, luego paso su atención hacia las sabanas.

Con el dedo índice y el dedo gordo de sus manos agarro la sabana y la levantón lo suficiente. Las mejillas antes de un leve tono rosado, pasaron a tomar un color aún más fuerte que el anterior, semejante al rojo manzana.

La bajo rápidamente y miro hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuera el chico de melena roja que dormía a su lado.

-"_¡Diablos, en verdad está desnudo!_"

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y respiro hondo.

No encontraba sentido de como un chico como él había terminado… allí, en su cama. Durmiendo con ella, ¿en qué momento llego como para que no lo notara?

Busco con la mirada alrededor del cuarto, se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al chico. Caminando en puntillas busco una de las cajas que se encontraba en su cuarto con todas sus cosas adentro.

Se sentó en la cama. No había tenido tiempo de siquiera desempacar y aún tenía muchas de sus cosas dentro de las cajas. La abrió y busco su reloj de mesa.

Los numero digitales marcaban las cinco de la mañana, solo había dormido como catorce horas seguidas. Y ya podía sentirse un poco mejor de lo que estaba ayer.

Dejo el reloj dentro de la caja y la dejo por allí.

Fijo sus ojos rubí en la ventana y echo una mirada a través de ella. No, era totalmente imposible que una persona pudiera escalar hasta allá arriba. Cabía la posibilidad que hubiera usado una escalera, pero alguien lo hubiera visto o notado con facilidad que alguien estaba tratando de entrar a la casa por una escalera… desnudo. También pudo haber entrado con ropa y luego tirarla por la ventana, pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido esa idea. Además que la tía Fanny les había comentado que la casa tenía alarmas de seguridad. Improbable que allá logrado pasar por las alarmas sin activarlas.

Aún seguía rondando por su cabeza la razón del porque meterse al cuarto de una chica en casa ajena, chica que estaba segura que él ni sabía quién era ella.

¿Pero por qué razón se había metido completa y absolutamente _desnudo_ en su cama? ¿¡Por qué!?

-"_Rayos, Brenda ¡No es el primer chico que ves desnudo! ¡He visto a Keni desnudo!_" – Pensó con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas ante las imágenes visuales que pasaban sin cesar por su cabeza. – "_Pero solo teníamos cuatro años y nos estábamos bañando_… _no es lo mismo ver a tu mellizo bañándose contigo que ver a un chico que no tiene nada que ver_" – Bufó. – Yo y mi maldita curiosidad. Me pudriré en el infierno por sobre pecar de curiosa.

Choco la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Bren? ¿Estas levantada?

Miro sobresaltada la puerta, la voz de la tía Fanny se hizo escuchar detrás de esta. Su corazón pego un sobre salto mientras sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba. Hecho a correr hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer rudos o movimientos bruscos. Le puso seguro y dejo su espalda contra la puerta.

¡No podía dejar que la tía Fanny encontrara a ese chico en su cuarto! ¿Cómo le explicaría algo tan complicado como eso? Ella no tenía nada que ver, pero no era fácil explicar la presencia de él en su cuarto ¡Y por si fuera poco, explicar el por qué estaba desnudo! Está bien, ella odiaba ese pueblo, y quería irse de allí como sea ¡Pero no como si fuera una niña caprichosa que había… que había… que había hecho una estupidez solo por un berrinche! ¡Por dios, ella tenía algo que se llama orgullo y amor a si misma!

Sin mencionar que su padre le daría un castigo que nunca jamás olvidaría.

Su pobre corazón ya no daba para más de tantos sobresaltos que estaba sufriendo, sintió el deseo de morderse las uñas pero se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento.

Retuvo en aire en sus pulmones por miedo a que un simple suspiro hiciera despertar al joven que, luego de dejar salir un quejido, fruncir el ceño y darse la vuelta dándole la espalda, siguió durmiendo.

Soltó el aire que había retenido en un suspiro aliviada. Puso su mano en donde su corazón golpeteaba como las alas del colibrí en vuelo.

-S-Sí, tía, estoy despierta.

-Oh, bueno querida, me tengo que ir al trabajo, surgió un problema ¿Bien? En la mesa de la cocina deje el desayuno preparado, solo mételo en el microondas. Yo volveré por la tarde.

-E-Esta bien, tía, yo me encargo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielito? – Pregunto la tía Fanny con notable preocupación y trato de abrir la puerta del cuarto, el seguro y el peso de Bren contra ella no le permitía siquiera mover la puerta. – Anoche tuviste algo de fiebre ¿Brenda, paso algo malo? No puedo abrir la puerta.

-Sí, tía, estoy bien, m-me siento mucho mejor. – Asustada miro el movimiento del picaporte, se abrió de brazos y piernas empujando con todo lo que tenía contra la puerta – Emmm… no, tía yo…. – De una ojeada al suelo trato de inventar una buena excusa, los nervios le impedían pensar. – E-Estoy… ¡Estoy cambiándome, tía!

-Bueno… cualquier cosa me llaman ¿Eh? deje en número de mi trabajo al lado del teléfono.

-Claro, no nos llames, nosotros te llamamos.

Escucho los pasos de la tía Fanny perderse por el pasillo. Espero paciente y sin moverse de su lugar el sonido del motor del coche de su tía al arrancar, no falto mucho tiempo para que el sonido rompiera con el silencio de la casa y terminara por perderse entre las calles, dejando solo el cantar de algún pajarillo de afuera de la casa.

Dio la frente contra su palma. Se dejó caer al suelo, choco su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta sintiendo como su pecho dejaba de palpitar tan fuerte y la tensión en su cabeza desaparecía.

-Bien… – Murmuro mirando hacia el techo. – La tía se fue… Keni está dormido y no despertara hasta que suene su despertador… y cuando se despierte tendré que bajar… o él querrá subir, vera a este chico en mi cama… y… – Abrazo sus rodillas, se comenzó a dar leves cabezazos contra la puerta.

Increíblemente tanto cabezazos lograron hacer reaccionar a las neuronas y una idea se formó en su cabeza.

Busco algo con la mirada, busco y busco hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Gateando llego hasta su tan preciado objeto y caminando en dos patas se acercó al chico dormido.

Levanto su objeto cuando se encontró lo suficiente cerca de él,… comenzó a picarlo por la espalda con el mango de su vieja raqueta de tennis. No hubo respuesta alguna departe del chico.

Se subió a la cama y a gachas* llego hasta él. Tiro la raqueta hacia el otro lado de la cama, miro al chico pelirrojo y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a picarle los mofletes. Un brusco movimiento de parte del chico hizo que ella perdiera el equilibro y cayera sobre él.

-"_¡Ay! Yo tratando de despertarlo sin ser brusca ¿Y él que hace? ¡Me tira encima suyo!_" –Refunfuñó con las mejillas infladas.

De un momento a otro, sin saber cómo paso, se encontró tirada de espalda al suelo con las piernas colgando en su cama, confusa busco la razón de su caída. Y lo encontró, en unos furiosos ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres?

* * *

Ken salto de la cama con el cabello todo revuelto y los ojos abiertos. Tanteo rápidamente la mesita de luz en busca de sus lentes, no podía ver nada a excepción de unas manchas o muebles poco, por no decir nada, uniforme. Agarro los lentes, se los puso como pudo y salió corriendo de su alcoba llevándose todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de su melliza, del cual no hacía mucho pudo oír el grito de ella salir de allí, al ver que esta estaba cerrada comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¿B-Bren?… ¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar… – Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero nada. – Bren, ábreme la puerta… ¡Brenda!

Se comenzó a alterar más al escuchar que su hermana no respondía a sus llamados.

Trato de abrir la puerta con algunas envestidas, pero de nada servía, su complexión era demasiado delgada como para poder ser capaz de abrir esa puerta a golpes, el nudo en su garganta de pensar que su hermana estuviera allí pasándole algo malo y él sin poder hacer nada lo estaba ahogando.

-K-Keni, e-estoy bien – La voz nerviosa y entrecortada de su melliza logro hacer que ese nudo en su garganta desapareciera de una manera rápida y sorprendente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Segura que estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar con la preocupación en el pecho.

-¡Si, Keni! E-Es que vi… Un insecto, pero ya lo mate – Se rio.

Suspiro un poco más aliviado. – Bren, trata de no gritar así la próxima vez ¿sí? Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, Keni. – Espero un momento mientras oía los pasos del chico alejarse. Suspiro aliviada.

Tanto el chico pelirrojo como la albina estaban tirados en el suelo, ella sobre él, tapándole la boca con ambas manos para que no hablara, y no fue hasta que Ken sé fue que Bren noto en la pose algo comprometedora que compartía con él. Se sonrojo por casi séptima vez en esa mañana.

-¡Quítate de encima que pesas! – En menos de dos segundos, Bren volvió a reencontrase con el suelo.

-Oh, gracias por tu amable trato conmigo – Le fulmino con la mirada. Pero tan rápido como sus ojos se posaron en él, desvió la mirada con los ojos como platos y la cara roja. – "_No puede ser ¡Lo volví a ver!_"

-De nada, fue un placer – Soltó sin más con una sonrisa de lado.

No pudo evitar rechinar los dientes ante esa contestación tan llena de sarcasmo de parte de ese chico extraño. Y por si fuera poco el color no abandonaba su cara.

-Qué-quédate aquí – Se levanta dándole la espalda, sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. – No te muevas, volveré en un momento.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme? – Se levantó del suelo y se cruza de brazos.

Lo mira por encima de su hombro. – Si quieres salir a la calle y ser víctima de violación o bulliyng, por mí no hay problema – Salió rápidamente del cuarto luego de haberle señalado de arriba abajo.

El pelirrojo se miró y soltó un gruñido.

-… Maldita sea – Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

* * *

Apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Después de comprobar que su sangre ya corría normalmente por su cuerpo y no estaba acumulada en sus mejillas, camino por el corredor hasta pasar por el baño. El sonido de la ducha, junto a la desafinada voz cantando _Perfect Symmetry_*, delataba la presencia de Ken en el baño.

Soltó una risita que sofoco rápidamente con su mano, siguió de largo hasta el cuarto de su mellizo. Se metió de cabeza al closed de su hermano en busca de alguna prenda decente para el pelirrojo desnudo que se encontraba en su cuarto, si volvía a ver _eso…_ un fragmento de aquella imagen volvió a su cabeza.

-¡Concéntrate, Brenda! Deja de pensar en… en… ¡Arg! ¿Cómo me voy a sacar _esa_ imagen mental de mi vida? ¡Mi inocencia se ha ido a la mierda!

Lamentablemente Ken era demasiado pequeño a comparación de aquel pelirrojo, así que la gran mayoría de la ropa no le servía, para su buena suerte encontró unas prendas que estaba segura que a Ken le quedaban grandes, por lo que dedujo que al pelirrojo le quedaría bastante bien. Se quedó un momento pensando si algo le faltaba, sus ojos fueron directamente al cajón de ropa interior de Ken.

Se quedó allí un momento mirando el cajón.

-Perdóname, Keni, pero tendré que sacarte algunas cosas más… todo es por mi bien mental y posiblemente físico – Murmuro mientras investigaba entre los interiores de su hermano. – Si sigo sonrojándome así, terminare por morirme por falta de flujo sanguíneo en el resto de mi cuerpo. – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Pero qué carajo…? – Saco la prenda mirándola incrédula.

Era un interior común y corriente… que tenía un estampado de galletas de chocolate en forma de corazón con carita feliz bajo un fondo celeste. Por si fuera poco, justo al lado de ese encontró otro… con un bonito estampado de hombres y casas de jengibre.

Volvió a poner los interiores en su lugar y agarro unos comunes, nuevos y sin estampados raros. Salió del cuarto de Ken intentando olvidar aquellos estampados tan extraños que tenía.

Camino rápidamente su cuarto para no encontrarse con su mellizo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su alcoba, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y lanzo la ropa que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Cámbiate! – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta sin darle tiempo al chico de responder.

El pelirrojo se volvió a quedar solo, con una camisa en su regazo, los pantalones tirados a sus pies y unos boxers colgando de su rojiza cabeza.

Bren del otro lado de la puerta miraba como su hermano entraba a su habitación sin notar su presencia. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta sin mirar atrás, demasiado entretenido tarareando una canción.

Espero un momento, lo suficiente como para que se pusiera aunque sea los pantalones y golpeo la puerta.

-¡Soy yo! Voy a entrar, espero que te hayas puesto la ropa que te di – Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta encontrándose con el chico sentado sobre su cama.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento. Tanto los carmesí como los grises se miraban uno al otro, inspeccionándose con la mirada. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos tormentosos, la albina cerró lentamente la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿¡Quien carajo eres!? – Le pregunto alzando la voz de pronto, lanzándole una mirada que logro asustarla un poco. – ¿¡Por qué yo estaba desnudo!? ¿¡Qué hacías encima de mí!? ¡Responde!

El chico era lindo, pero era evidente que no era de tener un buen carácter, ni mucho menos ser educado.

Bren hizo una mueca enfadada, el dolor de cabeza que hasta su momento había desaparecido, había vuelto y le estaba palpitando, no se sentía con ánimos de soportar a un insolente que venía a preguntarle cosas que tendría que ser ella quien preguntara.

-¡Primero! – Puso sus manos en la cintura. – ¡La que debería preguntar eso soy yo! Segundo, si quieres saber quién soy, pregúntamelo con más educación ¡Y yo soy Brenda! Tercero, no se la razón por la cual vos – Lo apunto con el dedo acusadoramente. – Apareciste en MI cama, mientras YO dormía, y por si fuera poco desnudo. ¡Y estaba encima tuyo porque quería despertarte, pero de tan bruto que eres mientras duermes, me tiraste encima tuyo! – Se cruzó de brazos. – Así que fue tu culpa, no mía.

-¿Y crees que me tragare esa respuesta?

-¡Me da igual si lo crees o no, yo solo he dicho la verdad! Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber? – El tono de voz del pelirrojo cambio a uno de total burla. – ¿Planeas ponerme en una lista con los nombres de los demás chicos que violaste?

-¡Oye, yo no he violado a nadie! – Giro la cabeza para no enfrentarlo con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas, abochornada. – ¡Más bien, has sido vos quien ha intentado violarme! Además si quisiera violarte ¿para qué te traería a mi casa y te traería ropa, eh? Hubiera sido mejor que te dejara en algún lugar abandonado cuando aún estabas inconsciente.

-A menos que planearas matarme luego de violarme.

-… ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de asesina violadora o algo así?

La miro fijamente. – Tienes razón, no tienes cara de asesina o violadora.

-Qué bueno…

-Aunque claro, la cara de despistada nadie te la quita – Sonríe de lado al ver que los ojos escarlata lo fulminaban.

-¡No tengo cara de despistada, ketchup que habla! – Frunció aún más el ceño y el pelirrojo podía asegurar que un poco más y le quedaba una arruga en la frente. – No me has respondido ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se apresuró a hablar con velocidad, asiendo casi una proeza poder entenderla. – Si no quieres decirme, no te obligare, total a mí no…

-Castiel…

-¿Qué? – Pregunto con la duda plantada en la cara. – ¿Qué has dicho?

Suspiro y la miro de tal forma que supo que no volvería a repetirlo. – Castiel… me llamo, Castiel.

-"_Castiel… No le queda nada mal_" – Pensó mientras miraba fijamente.

Aquellos ojos tormentosos hicieron que se sintiera atrapada, de pronto pudo sentir que el aire se había ido de golpe de sus pulmones y su corazón se paró por unos instantes, pero no se asustó, ella se sentía como si aún respirase y el hecho de sentir que su corazón no latía por solo unos segundos no le causo miedo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los ojos de Castiel que lo demás no le parecía tener gran importancia, fue entonces, viendo esos ojos grises, que aquellas acusaciones que había hecho hacia poco sobre él eran derribadas por la inexplicable honestidad que pudo ver en su mirar.

-Castiel… realmente no sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja al verla tan extraña, tenía un rostro tan serio y casi misterioso que le recordó a alguien, alguien que a veces hacía la misma expresión que aquella chica. Los ojos color rubí lo ponían de algún modo nervioso, no incomodo, pero le ponían los pelos de la nuca en punta. No eran un color de ojos normales.

Entre abrió los labios, pensando solo momento para responderle con un comentario, posiblemente pensó Bren, lleno de sarcasmo.

Pero ninguna palabra logro salir de su boca, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe haciendo que tanto Castiel como Bren pegaran un salto, dejando su conversación a medias. La albina pudo sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad en la boca de su estómago mientras que el pelirrojo podía sentir los músculos de su espalda tensarse.

Ambos se sentían como si fueran una pareja de novios después de haberse acostado por primera vez, siendo descubiertos por los padres de su pareja en el cuarto ¡Pero vamos! Ni siquiera se conocían, no podían tener tan mala suerte como para que les pasara eso.

La persona que agarrando el picaporte de la puerta, entraba a paso tranquilo a la pieza no era el padre o madre de ninguno de ellos, no era la tía Fanny que había vuelto por alguna cosa y que, inexplicablemente, había ido a entrometerse en el cuarto de su sobrina. No, era solo Ken, con los anteojos de culo de botella colgándole en la punta de la nariz y una sonrisa floreciendo en su boca.

-Bren… – Dijo mirando a su hermana pasando de largo al pelirrojo con el rostro pálido que lo miraba fijamente. – Ya calenté el desayuno ¿Aun no has comenzado a cambiarte? Vas a llegar tarde sí sigues tardando.

-Emm… yo… hamm…

No supo si pensar que su mellizo estaba totalmente ciego o estaba jugándole alguna broma, pero conociendo como conocía a su hermano, él no era de hacer ese tipo de bromas. Pero se encontraba justo al lado del pelirrojo ¿Es que no era capaz de verlo?

Intercambio miradas con Castiel que estaba en esos momentos pasando su mano enfrente de su hermano, pero Ken parecía no ver nada, incluso no noto cuando al pelirrojo tironeándole un mechón del pelo. Lo que se ganó una mirada matadora de la albina.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué…?

Miro hacia donde se encontraba Castiel, mientras se frotaba en donde había sufrido un tironeo de parte de él. Pero igualmente seguía sin notar la presencia del chico en el cuarto de su hermana.

Bren no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello ¿Realmente Ken no está viendo a Castiel? Sabía que su hermano estaba algo mal de la vista ¡Pero no que estaba ciego como topo!

Busco una muda de ropa entre sus cosas y agarro su mochila con los útiles rápidamente. Ken seguía mirando confundido buscando la razón del tirón de su pelo con un pelirrojo con mala cara y visiblemente confundido enfrente de él.

-¡Vamos, Keni, tengo que irme a bañar y no puedes estar metido en mi cuarto!

Se llevó a rastras a su mellizo, dejando solo al pelirrojo. Si tenía suerte, el tal Castiel aprovecharía esa oportunidad de oro que le había dado para que saliera de su cuarto, cuando ella volviera de la escuela ya no estaría allí… sí, seguro que la aprovecharía.

* * *

Apenas había llegado al instituto y se encontró con la directora con una afable sonrisa, esperando en la puerta del colegio, inmediatamente correspondió con otra sonrisa que no pudo contener, por pura cortesía.

Una amable sonrisa junto a una dulce mirada que se mostraba tras unos lentes de marcos cuadrados, semi redondo en las puntas que, extrañamente, combinaban con su formal traje de color rosa, así era la directora de aquel lugar.

Realmente le costó pensar que era ella quien estaba en frente de un montón de adolescentes como su directora.

Más que una persona disciplinada para la educación, parecía de esas típicas abuelitas que hacia galletas de jengibre en cuanto sabía de la llegada de sus nietos, todo en aquella mujer te daba esa sensación. Simplemente no parecía que fuese quien enfrentaba a un conjunto de hormonas con patas y brazos todos los días.

La directora le dio la bienvenida y, con una simple mirada por sobre sus lentes, mando a Ken a hacia su salón de clases. Se encargó de informarle que tenía que hablar con el delegado, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, dejándola enfrente de la sala de delegados mientras se perdía por el pasillo a pasos cortos, pero rápidos, bajo la atenta mirada carmesí de la chica.

Bren volvió a fijar sus ojos en la puerta, le dio un leve golpe al cristal y espero un momento.

El rostro sorprendido y amigable de un rubio se abrió paso tras la puerta. Sus ojos ámbar miraron a la chica frente suyo un tanto extrañado hasta que una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

-¿Srta. D'Arti? La estábamos esperando. Pasa, por favor.

* * *

Sonreía mientras se despedía de Iris y Ken. Quien, ha pedido de Iris, y al ver que su hermana iba a ser bien acompañada, no opuso objeción en llevarla hasta su casa.

Iris era una de las primeras personas que había conocido en Sweet Amoris, junto Nathaniel y un trio de chicas un tanto maleducadas e insoportables. Ese grupito fue como una patada en el hígado, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

En cambio Iris le cayó bien en el instante que se encontraron en el aula de clases y se había tomado la molestia de presentarse.

Había sido lo bastante amable para hablarle, no solo a ella, sino que a su hermano por igual. La pobre chica no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida cuando ambos declararon ser mellizos. No podían culparla, si ellos no hubieras visto sus actas de nacimiento también lo dudarían. Los dos hermanos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Luego de despedirse de Ken e Iris, fue a reunirse con el delegado.

Camino con Nathaniel por la escuela, recorriendo cada pasillo y cada aula, casi como si estuviera en una guía turística. La albina no supo cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, se había entretenido demasiado con el delegado de la escuela que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono de parte de su hermano, fue consiente que ya era tarde y no podía seguir atrasando su llegada a casa.

-Lo siento, Nathaniel. Ya tengo que irme.

-No te preocupes – Sonrío. – Creo que ambos nos distrajimos demasiado ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-¿No te estarías tomando muchas molestias? Seguro que en tu casa también se deben de estar preocupando.

-No habrá problema, siempre llego un poco tarde. No creo que me digan nada si hoy también me tardo más de lo previsto.

Sin verle problemas, acepto que el delegado la acompañara hasta su casa.

Nathaniel parecía un chico muy respetable y también bastante agradable, el hecho de ser el delegado te daba una idea de que tan responsable podía llegar a ser. No parecía como los típicos chicos que no hacen nada en su vida y se la pasan quejándose de la escuela.

-"_De seguro ha de ser un buen estudiante"_

Y por las miradas que algunas chicas le habían mandado durante la salida, podía sentenciar que era lo suficiente popular para ganarse aquellas miradas rencorosas y hasta algo envidiosas.

Luego de agradecerle al rubio por haberla acompañado, entro a la casa.

-Bren, que bueno que llegaste ¿Por qué tardaste? – Le pregunto la tía Fanny desde la cocina.

-Es que un compañero de la escuela se tomó la molestia de mostrarme la escuela. No pensé que me tardaría tanto.

Se sirvió un tazón con galletas de chocolate y se disponía acompañarlo con un vaso de jugo de cereza. Cuando estaba sirviéndose el jugo sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, se giró.

Tía Fanny la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo en los ojos que le dio algo de miedo ¿Acaso era eso malicia?

-… tía, no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

-Mi pequeña Brendecita, si tu padre supiera. – Se rio por lo bajo. – Mi pobre hermano sufrirá un ataque al corazón.

-¡Que no es nada de eso dije! – Exclamo sonrojada. – Solo me mostraba la escuela.

-Así empieza el amor, mi querida sobrina. Primero solo son compañeros, después amigos, luego sentimientos comienzan a florecer entre ustedes ¡Oh, el amor de los jóvenes es tan hermoso!

La albina al ver que su tía se había metido en su propio mundo y no parecía escucharla. Tomo su jugo y sus galletas para desaparecer hacia su cuarto.

Puso el vaso y el tazón con galletas en la mesa de luz, no se molestó en ver el desorden que había. Sabía que tendría que acomodar sus cosas tarde o temprano, pero hoy no tenía ni ganas en molestarse por eso.

Tiro la mochila a un costado junto a su abrigo. Se desabrocho los pantalones y estaba punto de sacárselos.

-Que bien… siempre he querido ver una escena porno en vivo.

Abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Flotando a uno metro de su cama estaba Castiel, sonriendo de lado y con una de sus galletas en la boca.

La chica ladeo la cabeza. El pelirrojo intuyo que intentaba preguntarle algo que no lograba salir de su boca.

-Al parecer… estoy muerto, y al parecer, eres la única que puede verme. – Contesto disipando cualquier duda que la albina pudo tener.

Castiel la vio pasar por diferentes etapas.

Primero la sonrisa nerviosa, típica de quien piensa que ya se encontraba fuera del nivel de cordura normal entre las personas.

Luego se rio histéricamente, pero no pudo decir que aquello era una risa, parecía demasiado forzada y casi nerviosa.

Después comenzó a buscar por todo su cuarto, asegurando de que era alguna broma. Entro en pánico cuando reviso todo el cuarto y no encontró cámara alguna.

Y al final el mundo de Brenda se volvió negro.

Había caído desmayada.

-… ¿Abre sido muy directo? –Arqueo una ceja, sin despegar la vista de la albina inconsciente en el suelo.

**ʕ•ܫ•ʔ Continuara ʕ•ܫ•ʔ**

* * *

*"A gachas"; Yo iba a usar la palabra "a gatas" pero no sabía si conocían ese término. Por si las dudas, me refiero a la manera de andar una persona apoyando las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, en el caso de Bren, en la cama.

Aquí el segundo capitulo :'D La verdad es que estaba bastante ocupada, ya lo tenía escrito, pero quería revisarlo para, al menos, tenerlo bien escrito o lo mínimo que pueda hacer para tenerlo bien escrito. Se que me odiaron por lo del primer capi, yo también les quiero (?) XD Pero ahora no sé lo que me harán por dejarlo allí, espero que nada malo... por si las dudas contrato a sicario para protegerme -w-

Dejen reviews con su opinión de este fic, si esta bien, mal, o si mejor me dedico al trafico de sandías. Y esta escritora hará que aparezca un Castiel desnudo en sus camas al despertar de sus sueños húmedos y sensuales (?) :D

~Goodbye~ (-w-)/


End file.
